


Blooming Flowers

by Siha_Shepard



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Established Relationship, F/M, Free Verse, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siha_Shepard/pseuds/Siha_Shepard
Summary: Persephone misses Hades.She writes poetry.





	Blooming Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tasting Seeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706103) by [Siha_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siha_Shepard/pseuds/Siha_Shepard). 



** Blooming Flowers **

 

My flower wilts in your absence, my King.  
My flower that only blooms and blossoms under the darkest reaches of your shadowy touch.   
I've missed how your cool, dark, seductive kisses bloomed onto my skin, even as I eagerly wait for you, encased in the warm, chaste light of Olympus above. I've missed your cold smile and embrace, my sun in the place where little light reaches. 

 

As much as I adore the blissful sight of my verdant creations in motion up above, I love the exotic glimmer of the jewels, metals, and asphodels at my throne beneath.   
I adore the way you, like my winding ivy vines, like my kneeling specter subjects, move towards my touch like flowers turn their silky petals towards the Sun's warm rays.   
How I adore the way you kneel before me, my King, like a subject pleading for mercy that might not come, as you happily lap up the nectar that you deserved,  
That you loved unendingly,   
From the flower that bloomed open just for you alone.

 

I remember the touch of your shadows and the thorns of my vines binding me to the bed we share, you pollinating my flower and filling my body with your fruit practically every night I blossomed in your arms.  
How I lovingly try to remember it, even at the risk of gossipy flowers and prying deities. 

How I want you.

How I need you. 

How I miss you. 

 

My love,

My King,

Your blossoming flower.


End file.
